Summoned
by cleotheo
Summary: A note from the Potions Professor has Hermione spending her lunchtime down in the dungeons receiving the personal attention of the Potions Professor himself. Sexy One-Shot.


**A/N - Just a sexy little one shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione Granger drummed her fingers on the wooden surface of her desk. Sneaking a look at the clock on the wall she sighed quietly when she realised it was still another ten minutes until lunchtime. Just before class a Slytherin sixth year had handed her a note from the Potions Professor. The note had been short and to the point, demanding to see her down in the dungeons at lunchtime. Since reading the note Hermione had spent the entire lesson before lunch wondering why she was wanted by the fearsome Potions Professor.

The last ten minutes of the lesson dragged by and when the bell rang for lunch she was more than ready to bolt from the Transfiguration classroom. Grabbing her bag Hermione left the classroom and joined the throng of students in the corridors. Once she was on the ground floor Hermione turned in the opposite direction to the crowds and headed towards the dungeons. The crowds coming up from the dungeons were less than the ones coming down from the rest of the school but Hermione still had to fight her way past a few groups of chattering students.

Finally reaching the Potions classroom Hermione took a few minutes to straighten her clothes, before entering the room. When she entered the room there was still a couple of second year students standing at the front of the room talking with their Professor. Not wanting to interrupt anything she waited quietly at the back of the room. A few minutes after entering the classroom the two second year finished what they were doing and left the classroom.

"You wanted to see me, Professor." Hermione said.

"I did." The Potions Professor nodded as he stalked across the classroom and firmly shut the classroom door.

Hermione stood at the back of the classroom, waiting to see why she had been called down to the dungeons. When she didn't get any further response from the wizard in the room she turned round, finding the Head of Slytherin leaning against the closed door. He was watching her intently with darkened eyes and Hermione felt the first tingling's of arousal as his eyes scanned over her body.

Suddenly he stood up straight and slowly advanced on Hermione, until he was standing right in front of her. "Take your robe off." He ordered.

"Now?" Hermione questioned, glancing at the door.

"Yes now." He replied. "No-one will come in."

"You hope." Hermione retorted.

"I don't hope, I know. Now Miss Granger, take off your robe."

Hermione felt herself getting more aroused at the dominant tone in which she was being ordered around. Keeping eye contact with the Potions Professor she began unfastening her black robes before removing them fully and draping them across a nearby desk. She was now left in her regular clothing of a skirt and a white blouse.

The wizard in front of her nodded appreciatively, before grabbing hold of her hand and leading her towards the front of the classroom. With a flick of his wand the desk was clean and he gestured for Hermione to hop up. Hermione obliged, perching on the edge of the desk.

"Is this really a good idea?" Hermione asked as the Professor stepped forward so he was nestled between her legs. "It's the middle of the day."

"I know what time it is." He chuckled quietly. "And I think it's a great idea. I've spent all morning thinking about having my wicked way with you on my desk and I intend on fulfilling my fantasy."

Despite knowing the risk they were taking Hermione couldn't help but smile at her lover's words, she always liked it when he admitted to fantasising about her. In all honesty Hermione had to admit she wasn't opposed to spending her lunchtime locked in a classroom with the sexy Potions Professor. What they were about to indulge in was much more appealing than heading to The Great Hall to eat lunch.

"You know I might be wearing a few too many clothes to fulfil your fantasy." Hermione purred, smiling seductively at the man in front of her.

"Let's remedy that, shall we." He grinned in response.

Reaching for Hermione the Professor began to slowly unbutton her blouse. With each button he loosened he brushed his fingers across her smooth skin that lay underneath the white material. Once all the buttons were undone he opened her blouse fully and pushed it off Hermione's shoulders. Hermione wriggled her arms out of her blouse until she was sat in just her lacy white bra.

"White?" Her lover questioned, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "Very virginal. Are you wearing a matching set?"

"I can't remember, you'll have to find out for yourself." Hermione replied cheekily.

"All in good time." Her lover responded, trailing his finger across the swell of her breasts.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as his fingers trailed lower, circling her nipples through the thin material of her bra. Within seconds her nipples had turned into hardened little pebbles and were clearly visible to the naked eye. Her lover smirked at the sight as he slid his hands around her back and slowly unhooked her bra.

"Do you know what I love about you?" He asked, pulling the lacy material away from her body and throwing it over his shoulder.

Hermione shook her head as his hands closed over the heaving mounds of her breasts. A soft moan slipped from her lips as his thumbs brushed over her nipples, while he bent his head and placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

"You're so damn responsive." He chuckled against the skin of her neck. "A couple of minutes is all it takes to have you begging for my touch."

"I haven't begged." Hermione whispered, trying not to moan as his hands continued to massage her breasts while his soft lips nipped at the sensitive skin at the base of her neck.

"Not yet, but you will." He replied confidently.

Hermione didn't bother arguing as his hands finally fell away from her breasts and started to slowly travel down her torso. They both knew he was right and before lunchtime ended she would be begging the Potions Professor for more.

When her lover's hands fell to her skirt, Hermione lifted herself up off the desk slightly as he pulled down her zip and tugged the material out from under her backside. Settling back down on the desk she watched him with lust filled eyes as he pulled the material down her legs and let it fall in a heap at his feet.

"You do match." He grinned, his eyes fixed on the lacy white knickers she was wearing.

"I did, until you stole my bra." Hermione retorted.

"Don't worry, you'll match again in a minute when I take your knickers as well." He replied, shooting Hermione a killer smile that caused a flash of lust to shoot through her body.

Hermione knew while her lover would keep to his word and remove the rest of her clothing he would do it slowly as he liked nothing better than to tease her. Sure enough when he placed his hands on her knees he began moving them up her legs at a snail's pace. Ever so slowly he dragged his hands up towards her thighs, his thumbs brushing the sensitive skin on the inside of her legs. Eventually his hands reached the apex of her thighs and Hermione closed her eyes and moaned softly when his fingers first brushed over the material of her knickers.

"You're so wet." He declared, pleasure evident in his voice as he stroked his thumb over the soaked material in between Hermione's legs.

Hermione's only response was a lusty moan as his fingers slipped under her underwear and stroked her bare skin. After a few minutes of teasing he hooked his fingers in the top of Hermione's knickers and began to ease them down her legs. Once again Hermione helped by lifting herself off the desk before settling back in her original position. Like with the bra the lacy material was thrown to one side once it was free from her body.

Hermione was now left sitting on the Potions Professor's desk totally naked, except for her shoes, while he was still fully clothed. Hermione did think about rectifying the situation, but when his hands started trailing back over her body she forget about everything other than the pleasure she was experiencing. While his left hand cupped her breast, his right delved in between her legs and his lips descended back down on her neck as she threw her head back in pleasure.

"I need more." Hermione panted after a few minutes of her lover's teasing.

"What exactly do you need?" He asked, lifting his head and looking into Hermione's darker than normal eyes.

"You." She replied, leaning forward and gently pressing her lips against his for the first time that day. "I need you inside me."

Her words provoked a small growl from her lover as he surged forward and gave her a proper kiss. Hermione moaned gently as he quickly deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue inside her mouth and thoroughly exploring it. As they kissed Hermione's hands fell to her lover's robes as she tried to help him divest his clothing.

The robes came off without the couple having to break their kiss but when Hermione began fumbling unsuccessfully with the buttons on her lover's shirt they had to separate. Quickly the Professor unbuttoned his shirt, letting Hermione push it off his shoulders. Hermione took a few minutes to let her hands trail over the firm torso of her lover, before she turned her attention to his trousers. Undoing the belt and zip she began pushing the black material down his legs, surprised to find she didn't encounter any underwear.

"Naughty Professor, you're not wearing any underwear." She smirked.

"Underwear is unnecessary." He shrugged, stepping out of his trousers. "You should try going without sometime."

"But I'm a good girl." Hermione smiled innocently. "And good girls wear underwear."

"You're anything but a good girl." He chuckled in response as he pulled Hermione to the edge of the desk, causing her to moan as he pressed against her. "Good girls wouldn't be sitting naked on a Professor's desk at lunchtime."

"I guess I'll have to be bad girl then." Hermione said, hooking her leg around her lover's waist and pulling him even closer.

"That's how I prefer you." He responded as he shifted his hips and slowly entered Hermione. "My naughty girl."

"Oh god, yes." Hermione groaned as she adjusted to the sensation of being completely filled.

Hermione moans got slightly louder as her lover pulled back out of her before slamming back inside her. Hermione wrapped her arms around her lover as she thrust her hips towards him, meeting him thrust for thrust as they gradually picked up the pace. The noises Hermione were making kept getting louder as her lover pounded into her hard and fast.

"You feel so good." Hermione moaned, digging her heels into her lover's backside as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist.

"So do you." Her lover grunted in reply, connecting their lips briefly before dropping his head to the crook of her neck.

Hermione continued to move in perfect sync with her lover, her moans increasing in volume as his hand snaked in between them, finding where they were connected so intimately. Hermione could feel her orgasm approaching as her lover's talented fingers danced over her sensitive skin.

"Cum for me, Hermione." The Professor ordered, panting into Hermione's ear as his own climax approached. "Now."

The combination of her lover's sexual ministrations and his forceful demand was enough to push Hermione over the edge. Clinging onto the Professor she threw her head back as she screamed her pleasure out loud. A few shaky thrusts later and her lover was following her into oblivion, calling out her name as his own climax hit.

Hermione was still trying to catch her breath when her lover wrapped his arms around her and pulled her off his desk. Collapsing onto his chair he brought Hermione with him, settling her on his lap with him still buried inside her. Hermione settled against the Professor as he wrapped his arms around her and gently stroked her hair.

"McGonagall would kill us if she knew what we'd just done." Hermione whispered.

"Then we better not tell her." Her lover chuckled.

Hermione finally raised her head and looked at the wizard she was sitting on. "I'm being serious, she warned us about this. If she finds out we could lose our jobs."

"I know, but it was so worth it."

"It was." Hermione agreed with a smile. "But it will not be happening again."

Hermione leant down and gave her lover one final kiss before raising herself off him. Once she was standing she cast a few wandless charms to clean herself up, before grabbing her clothes. When she was dressed she turned round to find the Potions Professor was still sitting in his chair stark naked.

Hermione took the opportunity to admire the gorgeous man in front of her. With his slim but toned body, impressive manhood, messy blond hair and piercing grey eyes there was no doubt that Draco Malfoy was the hottest Professor in Hogwarts, and he was all hers. In fact in only a few weeks he would be her husband and Hermione couldn't wait.

"Enjoying the view?" Draco smirked up at Hermione.

"It is rather impressive." Hermione smiled, not bothered that she was boosting Draco's already massive ego.

"You're not too bad yourself." Draco winked as he stood up and began redressing. "Do you want to grab a quick bite to eat before lunch finishes?" He asked, once he was fully clothed.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded.

Draco smiled at Hermione before taking her hand and leading her out of his classroom. Holding hands the two Professors made their way to The Great Hall. Their lunchtime adventure had eaten up most of their free time but they would have time to grab a quick sandwich before lunch was over and they were due back in their respective classrooms.

The sight of the two Professors entering The Great Hall together didn't cause any fuss amongst the students. Everyone knew Professor's Malfoy and Granger were engaged and the student body were used to the rival Heads of House being a couple. Their entrance however did cause gossip at the staff table, especially considering the huge smiles the pair were wearing.

"You two are late." Neville Longbottom, the Herbology Professor, grinned at the pair as they took their seats and grabbed something to eat. "Did something come up?"

"You could say that." Draco smirked at the other Professor. He and Neville had long since learnt to get along and the two wizards were now pretty good friends.

"I hope you remembered what I said about using classrooms." The Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, said to her two young Professors.

She was well aware of how much the couple loved each other, but she had specifically warned them when she hired them that inappropriate behaviour in a classroom was strictly forbidden. She knew for a fact that back in school the pair made regular use of empty classrooms, but as professors they should know better.

"We haven't forgotten." Draco said. He honestly hadn't forgotten McGonagall's rule when he'd sent for Hermione, but the Slytherin in him still liked to break a few rules here and there and shagging Hermione in his classroom was the perfect way to fulfil his rebellious urges as well as his sexual ones.

McGonagall looked at the pair for a few minutes, her suspicions evident in her eyes, before standing up. "Please make sure you stick to the rule in future. And Professor Granger, may I suggest you button your blouse up correctly before your next lesson."

At McGonagall's words Hermione looked down and blushed as she spotted she had buttoned her blouse up incorrectly in her rush to redress. Spinning around so her back was to the students she hastily sorted herself out and pulled her robes closed over her blouse. Turning back towards the front of The Great Hall, Hermione found Draco and Neville laughing at her.

"Why didn't you tell me about my blouse?" She hissed to her fiancé.

"I didn't notice." Draco shrugged.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the blond, convinced he'd known all along her blouse wasn't fastened right and as such she was making it obvious what they had been doing before coming to lunch. Before she could scold him however the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

"I think I might stop by your classroom tomorrow." Draco whispered as they stood up. "I rather like the idea of bending you over your desk and taking you from behind."

Hermione gasped at her fiancé's words, causing Draco to chuckle softly before winking at her and heading off to his class. Pulling herself together Hermione headed to her own class, but all afternoon she was distracted by Draco's parting words and she felt her body flush with arousal every time she so much as looked at her desk.

Hermione now found herself looking forward to lunchtime the following day, she just hoped McGonagall didn't catch on to what her Potions Professor and her Transfiguration Professor were up to in their lunch break. She knew the Headmistress had suspected what they'd been doing, and where they'd been doing it, but actually getting caught in the act would be a bad thing. Hermione didn't want to lose her job, but she couldn't deny the thrill she'd felt down in Draco's classroom.

In the end she decided a bit of risk was worth it for the incredible sex she would no doubt receive from Draco. Besides, the couple had managed to sneak about often enough when they were students in Hogwarts, now they were Professors it should be even easier. A bit of lunchtime sex in the class never hurt anyone, and as long as they were careful not to do it too often and arouse people's suspicions Hermione was confident their fun would continue.

**The End.**


End file.
